Conventionally, there is a sealed battery, disclosed as a battery that is an example of an electric storage device, in which, when a meeting portion between a periphery of a lid body and an opening portion of a battery is sealed, the meeting portion is partially unsealed to form a clearance portion and the clearance portion is sealed after filling electrolyte solution through the clearance portion (see Patent Document 1).